Gatos gordos y HumanosPerros
by camika
Summary: Crookshanks simplemente siendo un gato, celoso, egocéntrico y cabrón! Y porque en la vida de Hermione no pueden existir un perro y un gato, Crookshanks le enseñará a todos esos humanos quién manda! Coleccion de Drabbles [SB/HG]
1. Ningún perro se mete con Hermione!

_Malditos humanos_ , plagas. Lo único que hacen es distraer a mi humana de lo que realmente importa, _yo._

Es que de verdad, no sé qué tiene que hacer un gato para que le presten atención. Si tan sólo me escucharan muchos problemas se habrían solucionado fácilmente.

Por ejemplo, _la rata_ y _el perro_.

¿Es que acaso todos eran idiotas o qué? Pero si se notaba a la legua que esos eran impostores, humanos. Valla descaro el de esa raza, no sólo se quedaban con los pulgares, también tenían que convertirse en animales. Blasfemia!

He permitido muchas cosas alrededor de mi humana, pero yo, Crookshanks, no toleraré esto, no toleraré esta falta de respeto. Ese maldito humanoperro no saldrá ganando. Ya me deshice de la rata, ahora es su turno. _Nadie,_ y especialmente, _NINGÚN UN PERRO,_ se tomará esas… esas… confianzas con Hermione. No mientras _yo_ esté con ella para evitarlo.

 **' _¿Y tú que me miras, rojito?!'_**

 _-Meeeeeooooow, jssssss._

El pelirrojo aliado de la rata abre los ojos como platos, _exacto humano_ , ten miedo, apenas me deshaga del perro, tú le sigues.

-Hermione, controla a tu bola de pelos!

-¿Qué le has hecho Ronald?!

 ** _Aaah si,_ acariciame las orejas. _Prrrr prrrrrr. Ahora, ahora alimentame, si, un poco de atún para tu amo._**

 _-Meow. Meow. Prrrrrrr_

 **' _Eh! No! Por qué me bajas! Humana! Hermione!'_**

 _-Meeeow. Meow. Meeeeeow._

Qué falta de respeto. ¿Qué está pasando con este mundo? Ya ni mi humana me presta atención. ¿A dónde va? Oh _. ÉL._

-Hermione.- La saluda con la cabeza. Pero que falta de clase. Si hasta los modales de un perro tiene. Oh, cuándo volveré a ver a Minnie, ella sí que era toda una dama. La mejor humana, aunque cuando Hermione comience a convertirse en un gato será mil veces mejor que Minerva.

-Sirius.- Mi humana lo saluda con una sonrisa. Esto va mal.

 **' _No le sonrías, estúpida! Qué no ves que es un perro?'_**

- _Meeeeeeeow._

Mi humana y el perro me miran frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, ha estado así todo el día.- Mi humana podía ser un poco tonta de vez en cuando, después de todo, ella no es un gato. Ella se sentó en la mesa con él y él le sirvió una bebida caliente.

-Sabes, Crookshanks sabía que Peter y yo no éramos animales.- Los ojos de mi humana se abrieron con confusión. –Es un gato inteligente.-

-Hubiese servido que él hable entonces.-

-No creo que quieras escuchar a un gato con problemas de personalidad todo el día- Qué me importa lo que piense ese pulgoso, problemas de personalidad, pff. Ellos dos siguen charlando. Voy a aprovechar para limpiarme un poco.

- _Meow_ -

Mi humana ríe alegremente, el perro ese está ganando terreno, esto está mal, tengo que idear un plan para separarlos. Ya!

Ya se… Con un par de rasguños bastará.

-Crokshanks!-

' _¿QUÉ?! No dejaré que estés con un perro, búscate algo mejor, humana!'_

 _-_ Lo siento Sirius, de verdad, creo que está enojado por algo, pero no sé por qué, voy a dejar que salga a pasear un rato, en serio, lo siento.

-Hermione, no pasa nada- El humanoperro se frota la pierna y se relame los labios mirándome. Qué bajeza, hasta se relame como un perro.

' _Hey! A dónde me llevas?!'_

Maldita humana, ya volveré a entrar y no vas a escuchar el fin de esto.

* * *

Bueno, vengo con una colección de drabbles de nuestro gatito favorito, el insoportable crookshanks!

Quería agradecerle a mi gata Momo que me inspiró para esto. Gracias por alejar a todo ser vivo que se me acerque!

Espero les guste :)

-Cami.

 **Disclamer: Harry Potter no es mio, VIVAN LOS MERODEADORES!**


	2. Corazones rotos

Antes que nada, no tengo nada en contra de los pelirrojos, sólo un poco de envidia.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

' _Hermione… Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca me escuchas… Mira cómo estás ahora'_

Pobre mi humana, si tan sólo supiese maullar, o por lo menos escucharme maullar. Todos sabíamos que ese pelirrojo no era de fiar! Ningún pelirrojo es de fíar! Es cuestión de lógica. Y qué si lo conoces de toda la vida! Eso no lo hace menos humano.

Ahora está acostada en la cama, ya perdí la cuenta cuánto lleva así, pero en horas gato ha sido demasiado. Todavía tiene los ojos hinchados de haber llorado toda la mañana. Aunque ahora está más cariñosa.

Ven con tu Crooks, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Golpean la puerta.

' _ **¿Quién es? Hermione no está en condiciones de abrir'**_

 _-Meeow._

 _-_ Soy yo.

Antes de que Hermione se pueda levantar de la cama, la puerta estaba abierta. Genial, otra comadreja.

-Ginny, creo que quiero estar sola…

-Nada de eso, yo me quedo aquí contigo. Crookshanks, largate, me das alergia.

Se acerca a mí, que ni se le ocurra ponerme un dedo encima. Me voy por mi cuenta.

 _-Jsssssss_

Detrás mio se cierra la puerta y escucho los sollozos de mi humana de vuelta. Esa comadreja me las va a pagar. En dónde estará, lo voy a buscar, es mi deber vengar a mi humana.

En el sofá está sentado el perro, y un lobo. Ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo escucharla más…

Dijo el perro y se levantó a servirse algo con un olor asqueroso que me ha dañado la nariz, imbécil, no tiene gusto ni para beber.

-No seas cínico Sirius, las chicas con las que estabas en Hogwarts no terminaban mejor que Hermione…

El soltó un bufido.

-Sí, pero ellas no _eran_ Hermione.

El lobo rueda los ojos. Claro que no eran Hermione, mi humana jamás estaría con un pulgoso como _éste_.

 _-Meow._

La carcajada me ha hecho pegar un salto, casi caigo de la repisa. Del otro lado de la habitación el perro me frunce el ceño.

-Crookshanks…

Al cabo que ni estaba buscándote a tí, _pulgoso._


End file.
